1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing tackle and more particularly to a releasable line attachment for the tackle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishermen have long been frustrated by the process of attaching fishing line to tackle. A quick, convenient, yet reliable device for attaching tackle to and removing tackle from a fishing line is highly desirable to today's fisherman. Numerous situations arise, such as the parting of the line, the catching of the hook or lure on a snag, or the need to retie and discard abraded line, which situations would place such a device in great demand.
Fishermen have particularly sought a quick means of attachment which eliminates the need for the tieing of knots, since a number of problems are associated with the formation of knots and the introduction of knots in a line. One problem associated with the tieing of knots is the amount of hand agility required. For instance, persons with arthritic hands have diminished agility and consequent difficultly in tieing knots.
Additionally, the introduction of new high strength multifilament micro braided fishing line has increased the need for a device which would quickly yet reliably allow for the attachment of such line to the lure. One of the principal drawbacks of the new multifilament micro braided fishing line is its lack of knot strength. This lack of knot strength is so dramatic in the new lines that many manufactures recommend that glue be applied to the knot after it is tied to insure that the knot will not come loose. A device which would promote quick attachment of these new lines to lures without the introduction of elaborate knots into the line, without the use of glue, and without reducing the overall strength of the line itself is most desirable.
Even with monofilament and dacron braided lines, novice anglers and those who are not skilled in the art of knot tying may encounter problems attaching line to lure. Furthermore, low light conditions or attempting to tie knots in a rocking boat can cause frustrating problems even for the skilled angler.
Even when those problems associated with knot formation have been overcome, many other problems may occur as the result of introducing a knot into a line. The introduction of knots often reduces the strength of the line. Knots also tend to tighten with use and become increasingly difficult to remove. In the case of plastic monofilament lines, and particularly with the new multifilament, microbraided lines, it is difficult to tie knots that will hold. Many knots that are perfectly satisfactory for use with one type of line unravel if tied with another type of line.
The prior art includes a number of attachment devices which have attempted to address some of the problems described above. Some of these attachment devices include fishing line sinkers, hook attachment devices, and line release devices.
However, all prior art devices file to provide simultaneously a means for quickly attaching and removing line to lure; means for attachment which is secure and which does not create a weak point in the line; means for attachment which which is not bulky and which therefore does not adversely affect the natural action of the lure; means for attachment which is streamlined and thus allows the lure to track straight in the water; means for attachment which does not provide a surface prone to snagging weeds, rocks, underwater limbs, and like projections; means for attachment which incorporates a sleeve which acts to reduce turbulence as the lure travels through the water, and which prevents the line attached to the device from unraveling; and means for attachment which may be selectively attached to an existing lure or incorporated integrally with most new lure designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,248,608, issued to Calvin S. Brown on Dec. 4, 1917, discloses a Bottle-Opener which includes a handle and a transverse member. An extractor in the form of a screw is pivotally mounted on the transverse member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,574, issued to J. S. Cleeland on Oct. 18, 1932, discloses a Sinker which includes a body of streamline form, and a pair of coil springs extending axially from opposite ends of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,721, issued to A. R. Sigmundi on Sep. 20, 1949, discloses a Bait-Retainer For Fishhooks which includes a hook attached to one end of a shank which has an eye at its second end. Integral with the eye is a second shank which has, at a end opposite the eye, a coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,927, issued to William A. Haun et al. on Dec. 6, 1977, discloses a fish sinker which includes a lead weight and a length of stainless steel wire. The lead body of the sinker is elongated in shape and tapers from its center toward each opposite end. Each opposite tapering end has a wire coil extending therefrom. The length of wire is threaded through the coils at each end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,721, issued to Welcome D. Hershberger on Aug. 19, 1980, discloses a weed shield attachment for use with a conventional fishhook. The weed shield attachment is a unitary structure which has a sleeve that can be fitted onto the stem of the fishhook. A bulbous skirt is integrally connected to the sleeve at the forward end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,977, issued to Michael J. Lawler on Dec. 7, 1982, discloses an Attachment Apparatus which includes a helical member having a continuum of coaxial helixes disposed in spaced longitudinal relation. The continuum of coaxial helixes defines an axial aperture that is adapted to receive an external connecting device such as a line or anchor pin. An elastic core is disposed within the aperture in frictional engagement with at least one of the helixes.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 107,418, issued to John E. Ganaway on Dec. 14, 1937, discloses a Fishing Sinker having a spiral form.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 250,656, issued to L. Fred Raney on Dec. 26, 1978, discloses a Fishing Line Retainer which includes plate having a coil extending from one end and a hook member extending from an opposite end.
Great Britain Patent Specification No. 690,469, published Apr. 22, 1953, discloses an improvement to leads for removable attachment to fishing lines. The device of the '469 patent specification includes a weight with wire attachment members in the form of a complete loop or a ring with split or divided overlapping portions.
Canadian Patent No. 1,010,651, issued on May 24, 1977, disclosed a quick release fishing line attachment device. The attachment device includes an elongated shank having a upper end and lower end. A U-shaped hock extends from the lower end. A fishing line retaining loop is formed integrally with the upper end and spaced from the upper end of the elongated shank.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.